Para Bien o Para Mal
by Mizuho
Summary: Dos vidas marcadas por la tragedia se entrelazan en lo que pudo ser un fatídico final. Unidos por una meta en común, una fallida y otra alcanzada, proteger a sus respectivos hijos con todo su ser. Podrá el amor eliminar el pasado y triunfar entre ellos?


**Para Bien o Para Mal**

**Mizuho**

Aparentando la silueta de un alma en pena, se movía por las pobladas calles de Tokio, inadvertido, con aquella grandeza de cuna, olvidada, las marcas en su rostro y piel del sufrimiento eran su presentación. La debilidad de su cuerpo daban aviso de que pronto no soportaría más, la traición su pasado y la venganza lo único que lo mantenía con vida, aquella fatídica meta, mantenía su corazón latiendo por la razón equivocada.

* * *

Despierta y reconoce la calidez y el comfort de una mullida cama y mantas. Siente algo fresco y húmedo en su frente. Reacciona exaltado.

-Shhh... tranquilo...

-Quién eres?!

-Me llamo Rin... él es mi hijo, Linus...

-Linus...

Un pequeño de unos 2 años, ojos grises y cabellera negra, se acercó a la mujer y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Sesshoumaru Kazami... qué hago aquí?

-Buena pregunta, tocaste la puerta de la casa y para cuando abrí estabas desmayado en el suelo...

-Y me entraste a tu casa? Y si hubiese sido un ladrón fingiendo?

Rin sonrió.

-Soy médico... podrías engañar a muchas personas, pero no a mí... además, estabas tan desnutrido y deshidratado que te tuve que poner una solución intravenosa...

Sesshoumaru se vio el brazo canalizado, vio a su alrededor nuevamente, reconoció las instalaciones de un hospital.

-Aquí trabajo... en el Nippon Kita... soy cardióloga...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Gracias...

-Tienes familia? Alguien a quien pueda llamar?

-Da igual... de todas maneras, deben pensar que estoy muerto...

Sesshoumaru vio a través de la ventana, ya era de noche.

-Mama, tengo hambre...

-Espera un poco, cariño...

-Habla muy bien... cuántos años tiene?

-2 y 6 meses...

A Rin la llamaron, salió pero quedándose en la puerta de la habitación.

-Linus...

-Sí?

-Quieres mucho a tu mamá?

-Sí...

-Sabes? yo tenía una bebita... casi de tu edad... era preciosa...

-Mejor te dejamos descansar...

Rin entró en la habitación y vio al pequeño intentando subirse a la cama.

-Linus, no...

-Mama...

-Vamos, amor... vamos a dejarlo descansar...

-Demo, es mi amigo...

-Sí? Ya son amigos?

El pequeño asintió, ya en brazos de su madre. Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Sesshoumaru... espero verte mañana...

-No te preocupes, no me iré a ninguna parte...

-Descansa...

Sesshoumaru se quedó en la habitación y por primera vez en meses, durmió una noche completa, aunque siendo cazado en sus sueños por aquél turbulento pasado.

* * *

-...Él está vivo, Kagome, lo sé!

-Inuyasha, vas a despertar a la niña...

-Lo siento...

Inuyasha se acercó al moisés, donde dormía apacible, su pequeña que apenas contaba con 6 días de nacida. Se sentó junto a su esposa, que aún convalesciente, lo veía preocupada mientras caminaba de lado a lado en la habitación.

-Mi amor...

-Aria tendría ya 2 años...

Kagome acarició sus mejillas y le permitió recostarse de su pecho.

-Encontraremos una solución, mi amor...

-No es una solución, Kagome! Es mi hermano...

-Lo sé, amor... pero, Inuyasha... son las 2 de la mañana... ahora mismo no lograrías nada... descansa y mañana buscaremos la forma de encontrarlo...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Quizás él no tenga dónde dormir...

-Mi amor...

Inuyasha se aferró a su abrazo, Kagome acarició su cabellera y le permitió descansar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se volvía a acomodar en la cama, cuando tocando la puerta, Rin entró en la habitación.

-Buenos días...

-Hola...

-Vaya! Qué diferente te ves!

-Limpio...

-Aparte... pero me refería a la barba... te ves muy bien...

Sesshoumaru se pasó las manos por el rostro.

-Y cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, gracias... y Linus?

-Se quedó en la casa con la niñera...

-Es un pequeño muy especial...

-Mi Linus? Es mi tesorito... ah, te traje algo para comer. Me gustaría que te recuperes totalmente...

-Gracias...

Sesshoumaru comió hasta saciarse.

-Delicioso, muchas gracias...

Rin sonrió, abrió las cortinas.

-Es un día maravilloso...

Sesshoumaru vio hacia afuera, bajó la mirada.

-Para mí, todos son iguales...

Rin dudó un instante, pero lo encaró.

-Sé quién es usted, Sesshoumaru Kazami... su familia es la dueña de Shikon enterprises...

-Bien, me descubrió...

-No me dirá porqué el heredero de tal compañía, cayó casi muerto de hambre en la puerta de mi casa?

-Así que no lo hicieron público...

-Qué cosa...

Sesshoumaru evitaba verla a los ojos.

-Quiźas tengan sus razones... mi esposa... ex-esposa...

Dijo aquello con marcada amargura. Rin suspiró, conocía bien aquél sentimiento de odiar a una persona con la misma pasión con la que la amó.

-No tiene que decirme nada...

-Onegai... no me identifique... no quiero que den conmigo... aún no...

-No te preocupes...

Poniéndose de pie, Rin se despidió con la promesa de volver más tarde. Cuando volvió, tenía en las manos los resultados de pruebas que le hicieran antes.

-Vas muy bien... en sólo 4 días te has repuesto mucho...

-...Secuestró y mató a mi hija...

-Ah?

-Mi... ex-esposa... secuestró y mató a mi hija...

-Kami! No era mi intención que recordaras algo así! Lo siento tanto!

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No recordé nada... porque no lo olvido... descubrí que me engañaba... le pedí el divorcio... y después desapareció con mi hija...

**-Flashback.-**

Sesshoumaru llegó a su apartamento a la hora de la comida, se extrañó cuando su pequeña no corrió a su encuentro, fue a la cocina.

-Maité!!!

La niñera estaba tendida en el piso con una herida en la cabeza, inconsciente.

-Maité!

Al no responder, Sesshoumaru llamó a la policía y una ambulancia, una vez que llegaron los paramédicos, se dedicó a buscar a su hija, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte.

-Aria!!!! No, No, No!!! ARIA!!!

-Señor...

-Mi hija! Mi hija no está!

Luego de la policía ayudarlo a buscar, coincidieron en que se trataba de un secuestro. Sesshoumaru de inmediato pensó en su ex-esposa cuando le preguntaron de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a través de la pequeña.

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación de hospital donde estaba Maité, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Maité...

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Perdóneme, por favor...

-Maité... qué pasó?

-La señora... la señora me dijo que quería ver a la niña... no la dejé sola ni un segundo... ella me pidió agua y... no sé... no sé qué me pasó! Perdóneme, por favor... usted sabe que yo adoro a esa niña y que la he cuidado como si fuese mía...

-Lo sé, Maité... lo sé... Maité, tienes que calmarte... onegai, dile eso mismo a la policía... yo voy por mi hija...

-Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Deben estar en el campo...

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa de campo y efectivamente, afuera se escuchaban los gritos de la pequeña llamando a su padre.

-ARIA!!!

-PAPA!!!!

Sesshoumaru rompió la puerta para entrar, lo esperó el amante de su ex-esposa para abalanzarse sobre él a golpes. La pequeña quiso bajar las escaleras para ir con él.

-NO! ARIA, NO BAJES!!!

-PAPA!!!

-Si tanto la quieres...

-NO! Kagura... Kagura, no la sueltes...

Una mirada bastó para saber lo que pasaría, Kagura no sólo la soltó, sino que la empujó escaleras abajo, aunque Sesshoumaru corrió, no puedo evitar que llegara al primer piso.

-ARIA!!!!

-Pa-pa...

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sesshoumaru abrazó a su pequeña sin moverla y la besó en la frente.

-Te vas a poner bien, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru llamó una ambulancia y mientras esperaba, Kagura y su amante desaparecieron.

-Aria... Aria, no te duermas... Aria, mi amor, no te duermas!

-Demgo... zueno... papa...

-No! No, mi amor... no te duermas... Aria...

-Pa-pa... tiz-de...

-Sí, mi princesita...

-Te que-ddo... pa-pa...

-No! No! ARIA!!!!!

Para cuando los paramédicos llegaron, Sesshoumaru lloraba a lágrima viva, con el cuerpecito de su pequeña entre sus brazos, ya sin vida.

-ARIA!!!

**-Fin del Flashback. -**

Tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru tenían enormes goterones de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento tanto...

-Mi hija tendría dos años ya...

* * *

Conforme pasaban los días, Rin y Sesshoumaru se conocían más. Rin sonreía al ver a su pequeño disfrutar de estar con Sesshoumaru.

-Ya estás completamente recuperado... te daré de alta si tienes a dónde ir...

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Sabes? Tengo una habitación vacía...

-No podría aceptarlo...

Rin le levantó la mirada.

-Vamos, Sesshoumaru... quiero ayudarte a que te recuperes...

-Ya he abusado mucho de ti...

Rin vio a su pequeño jugando sobre el sillón.

-Creo que nos beneficiaría a ambos...

* * *

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama de la que sería su habitación. Rin entró con varias prendas de vestir.

-Son de mi ex... pero creo que te sirven...

-Tu ex?

Rin se rascó la nuca nerviosa, dejando la ropa a un lado se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Me atrapaste...

-Eres divorciada?

-Sí... él... no quería hijos y aunque fue un accidente, él no lo aceptó... así que decidí divorciarme y criar a mi hijo sola...

-Se necesita mucho valor para decidir algo así...

-Eso... y una fractura de mandíbula, tres costillas y un desprendimiento de retina...

-CÓMO?!

-Cuando Linus estaba recién nacido, solía llorar toda la noche... una noche intentó golpearlo, por supuesto que lo evité... pero se las desquitó conmigo... después de eso, lo denuncié y logré divorciarme...

-Y ese hombre está suelto?

-No. 15 años de prisión...

Escucharon un golpe y a Linus llorar, ambos corrieron al encuentro del pequeño.

-Mama!!!

-Linus, mi amor! Qué pasó?

El pequeño señalaba una mesa y su frente. Rin buscó hielo y se lo puso en la frente.

-Ya, cálmate, mi amor...

-Mama, itai!

-Lo sé... pero si lloras más, te duele más...

El pequeño se calmó viendo a Sesshoumaru hacerle caras graciosas, se quedó recostado del pecho de su madre y llevándose una mano a la boca, cerró los ojos.

-Mama...

* * *

Con ciertas reservas al principio, Rin se sentía cómoda con Sesshoumaru en la casa, la ayudaba mucho con Linus y solía sorprenderla con la cena ya servida.

Se había cumplido un mes desde que Sesshoumaru viviera con ellos. Durante aquél tiempo se había percatado del noble corazón de la dulce doctora y que no importara quien fuera, siempre brindaba su mano amiga a quien la necesitara. Así mismo, había crecido un gran cariño de él para con el pequeño, su fiel acompañante en las tareas de la casa o cualquier otro favor que Rin le pidiera.

Habían planeado una noche de no hacer nada. Comer comida chatarra y ver alguna película vieja. Al escuchar el timbre, Rin fue a la puerta.

-Me trajiste helado de chocolate y... Hola...

-Buenas noches... Usted es Rin Kurama?

-Sí...

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Kazami...

-Oh, Kami... pasen...

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron en la casa. Estuvieron hablando un largo rato cuando Sesshoumaru volvió.

-Rin, dejaste la puerta... Inuyasha!

-Sesshoumaru...

Los hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Lo sabía! Sabía que estabas vivo!

-Cómo me encontraste?

-Yo... yo los contacté... Sesshoumaru, te han estado buscando todo este tiempo... tienes una familia que no se dio por vencida...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, volvió a ver a su hermano y soltando su abrazo, sorprendió a Rin con uno.

-Gracias!

Rin sonrió entre sus brazos, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar...

-Rin...

-Iré a ver a Linus...

Rin se dirigió a las habitaciones. Poco después, Kagome se asomó.

-Rin...

-Pasa...

-Están hablando de... Kami, pero qué preciosidad!

Rin sonrió orgullosa.

-Verdad que mi principito será todo un Don Juan?

-Sin duda alguna...

Rin volvió a concentrarse en su hijo.

-Va a extrañarlo mucho...

-A quién?

-A Sesshoumaru, se llevan tan bien...

-No crees que tú también lo extrañarás...

Rin sonrió tratando de ocultar las lágrimas.

-Cuando me divorcié, juré que nunca más me enamoraría... pero él aún no se libra de su pasado...

-Él perdió a su hija...

-Lo sé... Y eso lo persigue día y noche...

Rin salió cuando la llamó. Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron de ella y lo que se encontró extraño, de Sesshoumaru. Con la promesa de verse el día siguiente, se marcharon.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Si no te molesta... me quedaré aquí unos días más...

-Para nada!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte...

Sesshoumaru le mostró varias fotografías de una pequeña desde recién nacida, hasta casi los dos años de edad.

-Pero qué belleza! Igualita a su papá!

-Sí... esa era Aria... mi niña...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rin aún se debatía entre dejarle saber sus sentimientos, o dejarlo ir sin más.

-Mama! Mama! Okite!

Rin se destapó el rostro al sentir a su pequeño intentando subirse a la cama, lo cargó y lo sentó en su regazo.

-Mi amor, qué pasa?

-Sesshoumaru hizo un desayuno grande!

-Sí? Vamos a ver...

Rin salió con el pequeño en brazos y en efecto. Sesshoumaru había preparado un banquete.

-Vaya! Esto es...

-Espero que aceptes esto como muestra de mi agradecimiento...

-Sesshoumaru... no es necesario...

-Al contrario...

Disfrutaron del banquete. Rin tenía los jueves, dedicados a una fundación, donde trabajaba gratis, haciendo consultas.

-Me tengo que ir... mi amor, te portas bien con Sesshoumaru, sí?

-Hai!

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Sesshoumaru, estuvo delicioso...

-Me alegra que te gustara...

-Volveré temprano...

Rin se despidió de ambos y se marchó.

* * *

-...Está muy bien, señor...

Rin rió a carcajadas al ver a Sesshoumaru y Linus hacerle muecas a través del cristal de la puerta.

-Pero qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos por tí... para ir a comer...

-Pues me esperan allá afuera...

-Mama, te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y los sacó del consultorio.

-Bien... siga con el mismo medicamento y nos veremos... en 3 meses, recuerde hacerse la prueba de colesterol antes de volver...

-Sí, doctora, gracias...

-No es nada...

-Doctora... ese niño es suyo?

-Sí, es mi hijo, Linus...

-Se parece mucho a usted. En especial en los ojos.

-Sí, así es...

-Tiene una familia muy bonita, doctora...

-Oh, no, no somos...

Pero el anciano ya estaba frente a Sesshoumaru.

-Será mejor que cuide bien a su esposa... no querrá que otro se la lleve...

-No se preocupe... nadie más se la llevará...

El anciano se marchó. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sonrojada.

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes...

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y despidiéndose de los demás, se marcharon. Rin se extrañó al ver que pasaron de largo los restaurantes que solían frecuentar. Llegaron a las puertas de un lujoso restaurante, Rin sonrojada, y completamente apenada, arruinó la sorpresa.

-Sesshoumaru... yo sé que estás acostumbrado a ciertos lujos... pero yo no puedo pagar una comida aquí...

Sesshoumaru se aparcó y apagó el motor del auto.

-Mi hermano y mi padre están arreglando el asunto legal. Pero mientras tanto, tengo suficiente efectivo, como para invitarte al mejor restaurante que conozco en Tokio...

-No es necesario...

-Yo quiero hacerlo... tómalo como una simple muestra de aprecio... además, tú me salvaste y me acogiste bajo tu techo sin pedirme nada a cambio...

-Aún así...

-Rin!

-Sólo digo que no es necesario que me invites a un lugar como este...

-No lo es, lo sé... pero yo quiero. Ahora, vas a dejar de regatear y aceptar mi invitación y a disfrutar de la tarde?

Rin sonrió.

-No estoy vestida para un lugar como este...

-Luces preciosa...

Sesshoumaru bajó del auto y abriendo la puerta, le ofreció apoyo para bajar del auto.

-Gracias...

Entraron al lugar. Linus se sentía un poco intimidado y se aferró a las piernas de su madre.

-Mama...

-Tranquilo, mi amor...

Rin lo cargó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos...

El pequeño se aferró a su cuello, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la guió a la mesa.

-Onegai, no repares en nada... pide lo que de verdad se te antoje...

-Está bien...

Al ver el menú a Rin se le hizo la boca agua, no podía decidirse por nada en específico, así que Sessoumaru ordenó para todos. Sin embargo, el golpe fulminante para el corazón de Rin, fue la tarde en el parque de diversiones, donde Linus y él no aparentaban otra cosa que no fuese padre e hijo, disfrutando en grande todas las atracciones. Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, Rin sospechó que la partida de Sesshoumaru le rompería el corazón a su pequeño y se preguntó como lidiaría con aquello si el propio le dolía.

Ya en la noche, Sesshoumaru y Linus estaban en la sala, el pequeño acomodado entre sus brazos, se quedó dormido escuchando mientras Sesshoumaru le leía un libro. Rin se acercó a ellos para cargar al pequeño, pero Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada y sus labios se encontraron en un cálido roce. Sesshoumaru pensó que no habría mejor oportunidad, pero Rin lo interrumpió.

-Fue...

-Lo siento tanto... Sesshoumaru, onegai, no vayas a pensar mal, fue un accidente...

-No te preocupes, Rin...

Sintiendo algo molesto en el pecho, no se volvió a tocar el tema. Al día siguiente, Rin estuvo todo el tiempo abrazada a Linus mientras Sesshoumaru se preparaba para marcharse. Al momento de la partida, el pequeño lo vio con la pequeña maleta en las manos y supo que su amigo no estaría allí en la tarde. Con lágrimas en los ojos vio a su madre.

-Mama, Sesshoumaru se va?

-Sesshoumaru se va a su casa, mi amor...

-Iie...

El pequeño se aferró a Sesshoumaru llorando y pidiéndole que no se marchara, con el corazón hecho añicos, Rin los separó con dificultad y dejando las manos del niño marcadas en su cuello. Rin llevó al pequeño a la habitación y volvió rascándose la nuca nerviosa.

-Quisiera que aceptaras esto... onegai...

Al Rin ver el cheque, ni siquiera lo tocó, sintiendo la sangre hervir de inmediato, le dio tremenda cachetada que Sesshoumaru sentía los ojos fuera de órbita.

-Nunca me interesó tu dinero!

-Rin...

-Vete, por favor...

-Te será util... para Linus...

-NI MI HIJO NI YO NECESITAMOS TUS SOBRAS! Vete de una buena vez!

Sintiéndose terriblemente ofendida, Rin lo sacó de la casa.

* * *

Sesshoumaru fue recibido con algarabía en la casa de su padre, sin embargo sentía ese vacío en su vida. Se pasaba las noches pensando en Aria y los días distraído, pensando en Rin y en Linus. En especial en el pequeño. No pasaba un día en que no se reprochara el haber intentado pagarle a Rin por lo que hizo por él.

Vestido elegantemente con aquellos costosos trajes de alta costura, en aquella ostentosa e intimidante oficina y sumergido en la soledad de su enorme apartamento de lujo, Sesshoumaru sentía que le faltaba algo. Ya todo aquello parecía parte de un juego, prefería renunciar a su posición y herencia si aquello significaba ganarse el amor de Rin.

-Kazami-sama... su correspondencia...

La secretaria la dejó sobre el escritorio. Sesshoumaru ni se inmutó, continuó viendo por el enorme ventanal hacia la nada. Mientras barajaba los sobres sin interés, le atrajo la atención aquella caligrafía. Abrió el sobre de inmediato, en su interior, el prolijo cheque de la discordia. Sin cobrar. Sintiéndose como la más baja de las escorias, se sumergió en su sillón, pensando en cómo había perdido estúpidamente a la única persona que lo hacía enteramente feliz. Una mujer que no competía con el recuerdo de su hija, que sabía exactamente cuándo dejarlo solo y cuando necesitaba a alguien a su lado para no dejarse abrumar por sus sentimientos.

* * *

Aquél día en específico se sentía querer morir. Se quedó entre las sábanas deseando aquél fatídico destino, vio sobre su mesa de noche la fotografía de su pequeña, sonriendo entre sus brazos y con su dedito señalando un uno, su primer cumpleaños.

Se levantó con desgano y se preparó para ir al cementerio. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al encontrarse con Rin allí, arrodillada frente a la tumba de su hija, con Linus a su lado, ambos rindiéndole honores a la pequeña. Una vez que Rin terminó y se puso de pie, al darse vuelta, lo vio frente a ella.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru recordó las veces que la había visto, pasando desapercibido para ella, acompañada de un hombre, con el que se notaba relajada, feliz. El ambiente se tornó tenso y pesado. Rin se rascó la nuca, nerviosa, se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-No te dejes abrumar, Sesshoumaru...

Rin y Linus se marcharon sin más, Sesshoumaru pudo escuchar al pequeño reclamarle a su madre el no haberse quedado.

-Linus, Sesshoumaru necesita estar solo... vamos a casa, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se quedó frente a la tumba de su pequeña, al momento de marcharse, decidió ver a Rin e intentar de ganarse su perdón.

Conociendo su devoción por los chocolates, compró una caja de bombones y se dirigió a la casa. Escuchó parado en la puerta, risas que provenían desde el interior y algo que lo golpeó como un balde de hielo, la voz de un hombre. Pero ya era tarde, había tocado el timbre, Rin abrió la puerta y el hombre la atrapó desde atrás, cargándola y haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-Mou! Yamete! Sesshoumaru...

-No lo digas... soy un idiota...

Sesshoumaru le dejó la caja de bombones y se alejó.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, sumergido en la soledad, torturándose con lo que vio, repitiéndoselo en la mente como un disco rayado y pensando que ese hombre pudo ser él.

-No te dejes abrumar...

-Rin...

-Sabes? Soy un tanto despistada... en el cementerio sientí que querías decirme algo... cuando fuiste la casa, pensé que querías estar con Linus...

-Porqué nunca piensas en tí?

-Cómo?

-Porqué tú nunca piensas en tí, siempre en los demás, siempre te preocupas por los demás y te haces a un lado?

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda.

-No tengo nada importante que decirte...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ya no tiene importancia... sólo... hazme un favor...

-Sessh...

-Asegúrate de que es un buen hombre... que no te hará daño...

Rin rió a carcajadas y en medio de su risa, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Rin!

-Si hablas del hombre que está en mi casa...

-...-

Rin volvió a reír.

-Es mi hermano...

-Tú no tienes hermanos!

-Sí tengo, Shippo, es mi hermano menor... vino a Tokio a estudiar, mi familia vive en...

-Kobe... nunca lo mencionaste...

-Estábamos peleados, no quería ni verlo.

-Rin... yo...

Rin sonrió al verlo luchar con las palabras, sin embargo, los minutos se extendieron y nada salió de su boca.

-Sabes?... me tengo que ir...

-No!

-Sesshoumaru...

Halándola por una mano, la atrajo a su pecho y la besó apasionadamente, acariciando sus mejillas, apoyó su frente de la suya y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Sesshoumaru...

-No quiero que te alejes de mí nunca más... no quiero estar lejos de Linus...

-Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que seamos una familia...

-Sessh...

-Odio que me digan así...

-Lo siento...

-Pero me encanta escucharlo de tí...

Rin sonrió y se entregó a sus besos, pronto, las caricias dejaron de ser inocentes para convertirse en el fuego que quemaba sus pieles, grabándose cada gemido de satisfacción y deseando cada vez más ser uno con ella, la recargó contra él y cayendo sentado en el sillón, deslizó sus manos hacia arriba por su cintura y espalda, se separó un poco sorprendido.

-No llevas nada debajo...

Rin sonrió y asegurándose de haberle puesto seguro a la puerta al entrar, se quitó la blusa, Sesshoumaru estaba idiotizado e hipnotizado por la figura frente a él, sin poderse controlar, sus manos corrieron a encontrarse con aquella piel, mucho más suave de lo que imaginó y tan dulce como la miel, se deleitó con el dulce sabor de su pecho mientras sus delicados dedos se perdían entre la densa cabellera rubia y sus gemidos de placer enviciaban el ambiente.

-Kami, eres realmente hermosa...

-Menos palabras, más besos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin lo desquiciaba con sus caricias. La sintió abrir su pantalón y acariciarlo en toda su extensión.

-Hm! Qué delicia! Nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos...

Sesshoumaru sólo rió al verla hablarle y luego llenarlo de besos, pero no la dejó terminar, halándola hacia arriba, la besó apasionadamente a la vez que acariciaba su intimidad, ella lo guió a su interior y aferrada a sus hombros y cuello, se comenzó a mover.

Extasiado por sentirla haciéndole el amor, pero deseoso de retribuírle el placer, la cargó sobre el escritorio y sobre todos los papeles, le hizo el amor, haciéndola retorcerse bajo sus brazos y aferrarse a él. El clímax la sorprendió en medio de un apasionado beso y su reacción fue morderle el labio inferior. Lo sintió acompañarla y aferrarse a su cintura mientras permitía que su semilla se esparciera en su interior.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa abrazados y riendo. Antes de abrir la puerta, Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura, confiados de que ese era sólo el inicio de una maravillosa vida juntos. Pero al entrar, otra fue la escena.

-Hola, Rin... me extrañaste?

-Naraku... qué diablos haces aquí?!

-Pero qué cosa tan cruel de tu parte... así es como recibes a tu marido?

Sesshoumaru se interpuso entre ellos, protegiendo a Rin con su cuerpo.

-No tienes nada que buscar aquí, lárgate...

-Y tú quién eres?

-No te incumbe...

-Linus... dónde está mi hijo?

-Nuestro hijo, querrás decir...

-Déjate de babosadas, mal nacido! Dónde está mi hijo?!

-Tú a mí, no me das órdenes!

Naraku se movió de forma amenazante, pero Sesshoumaru lo inmovilizó.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!

Rin llamó a la policía de inmediato.

-Rin, busca a Linus y sal de aquí...

-Sesshoumaru...

-YA! MUÉVETE!!!

Rin corrió entre todas las habitaciones buscando a su hijo, los encontró en la habitación de Linus, Shippo inconsciente y Linus abrazado a él, llorando en silencio.

-Mi amor!

-Mama!!!

Rin vio horrorizada su carita maltratada, Naraku lo había golpeado. Lo cargó y logró calmarlo un poco, luego de hacer que Shippo reaccionara, se escucharon dos disparos.

-SESSHOUMARU!

Rin bajó las escaleras corriendo. Tanto Naraku como Sesshoumaru yacían en un río de sangre.

-Kami! No! Sesshoumaru!

Corrió a su lado e intentó detener la hemorragia.

-Cálmate, mi amor... todo va a salir bien... SHIPPO!!! LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA!!!

Naraku la veía desesperada, evitando que Sesshoumaru perdiera más sangre, con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-Rin... Rin...

-Qué quieres?!

-Rin... ya no... me-amas?

-Amarte? A tí? Estás loco!

-Pre-cio-sa...

-Ya viene ayuda, mi amor...

Naraku sonrió sarcásticamente mientras la sangre salía por su boca. Aquella mujer que lo había amado con cada fibra de su ser, ya lo había olvidado.

-Per-dó-na-me...

Naraku falleció en ese instante. Rin hacía presión sobre la herida, pero la sangre pasaba a través de sus dedos, Sesshoumaru respiraba con dificultad.

-Aguanta, aguanta, mi amor, puedes hacerlo... sólo un poco... ya vienen...

-Te amo, Rin...

-Sessh...

La sangre salía por su boca.

-No! No, Sessh!

Los pulmones de Sesshoumaru se estaban llenando de sangre. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, se colocó detrás de él, haciéndolo quedar sentado y evitar que se ahogara en su propia sangre.

-No me dejes sola... onegai. Sessh... se suponía que seríamos felices juntos...

-Me habría gustado... tener una niña... precio-sa... co-mo... tú...

La mano que acariciaba su mejilla cayó sin fuerzas a la vez que Sesshoumaru perdía la conciencia.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

* * *

**1 año después.**

Rin deja las flores junto a una lápida. A su lado está Linus y en brazos lleva una pequeña de cabellera rubia como el sol, iba dormida en el cangurito. Se pone de pie.

-Vamos, mi amor... vamos a casa...

Linus la sigue en silencio. Rin ahora vivía en una casa mucho más grande. Llevó a la pequeña a su cama y la besó con ternura antes de acomodarla en la misma.

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Mama, yo le quiero dar un beso a mi hermanita...

-Puedes darle todos los besos que quieras, mi amor...

Linus la besó en la mejilla y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola.

-Te quiero, Minna...

Rin sonrió y besó a su pequeño en la cabeza.

-Tienes hambre, mi amor?

-No...

-Qué te parece si entonces descansamos un rato?

-Hai...

Rin sonrió y se quedó viendo a sus pequeños dormir. Vio en la mesa de noche una fotografía de Sesshoumaru.

-Te extraño tanto, mi amor...

-Hay algo que pueda hacer para remediarlo?

-Sessh!!!

Rin dio un brinco de la cama a sus brazos, soltando su maleta, Sesshoumaru la abrazó riendo y sintiendo sus piernas al rededor de su cintura.

-Mi amor! Viniste antes!

-Extrañaba a mi familia...

Se besaron apasionadamente, Rin se soltó de su abrazo de monos, Sesshoumaru se acercó a la cama sonriendo e inclinándose besó a su pequeña, lo mismo con Linus, volvió a ver a Rin.

-Hm! Cómo me gustaría que cometieras un par más de errores como esos dos...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la volvió a besar.

-Tu hija tiene 3 meses y ya planeas el próximo? Estás loco...

-Mi hija tiene 3 meses, pero mi esposa es deliciosamente sexy y no me puedo controlar...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Hola, campeón!

Sesshoumaru cargó a Linus y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te portaste bien?

-Sí!

-Cuidaste a tu mamá?

-Sí y a mi hermanita!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a comprar comida?

-Sí!

Se despidieron de Rin y se marcharon. En el restaurante, mientras esperaban la comida, Linus vio las manos de Sesshoumaru, tocó su anillo de matrimonio.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Dime...

-Si tú eres el papá de Minna... no puedes ser mi papá también?

Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño, pasó su mano por su cabeza.

-Linus...

-Porqué mi papá de verdad era tan malo? Yo quería un papá como tú...

El pequeño se aferró a su pecho. Sesshoumaru lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Yo te quiero, Linus... como si fueras mi hijo... y me sentiría muy feliz si de verdad pensaras en mi como tu papá...

Al llegar a la casa, Linus corrió hacia donde estaba Rin y buscó meterse detrás de ella.

-Linus, mi amor, me duele... qué pasa?

-Rin...

Rin amamantaba a su pequeña.

-Sessh, qué paso? Porqué Linus está así?

-Linus, ven aquí, onegai...

-No. Linus, quédate conmigo.

-Rin...

-No sé qué le hiciste a mi hijo, pero no te le acerques...

Sesshoumaru levantó las manos y salió de la habitación. Una vez que la pequeña terminó, Rin la acomodó en su cuna. Se acercó a Linus.

-Linus, mi amor... qué pasó?

El pequeño se abrazó a ella sin hablar. Rin lo abrazó preocupada.

-Linus, cariño... Sesshoumaru te hizo algo? Mi amor qué pasó? Linus...

-Sabes? Esto no va a funcionar si no confías en mí...

-Qué le hiciste a mí hijo?

-Rin, baja la guardia, no le hice nada...

-Cómo te atreves?! Qué no lo ves cómo está?

-Linus... onegai... dile a Rin lo que pasó... Linus...

Sesshoumaru se acercó, Rin lo detuvo.

-No te le acerques!

-Rin...

Rin abrazó a su pequeño, parecía una leona defendiendo a su cachorro. Sesshoumaru se retrajo, comprendía la posición de Rin, sentándose en el piso, frente a ellos, habló calmadamente.

-Linus... tu mamá cree que te hice daño... si no le dices lo que pasó, las cosas se van a poner muy feas...

El pequeño se relajó y levantó la mirada, vio a su madre.

-Mama... de verdad Sesshoumaru no puede ser mi papá de verdad?

-Linus, cómo así?

-Sesshoumaru no puede ser mi papá igual que de Minna?

-Linus, mi amor...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Porque si no puede tú me quieres menos, porque ya no quieres a mi papá...

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojitos. Rin las limpió secando sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor... No importa quién sea tu papá, tú eres mi bebé y por eso es que te amo... cuando dos personas se enamoran, Kami toma un poquito de cada uno, un poquito del papá y un poquito de la mamá, y lo une y lo deja dentro de la mamá para que se convierta en el bebé... eso no se puede cambiar mi amor... pero, Sesshoumaru te ama como si fueras su bebé... y si quieres decirle papá, sólo se lo tienes que preguntar... mi amor, Sesshoumaru no hace contigo todo lo que los papás hacen con sus hijos?

-Hai...

-Entonces? Qué crees que es?

-Mi papá?

-Claro que sí, cariño... es tu papá... aquí en el corazón... es tu papá...

El pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de Sesshoumaru y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Puedo decirte papá?

-Puedo decirte hijo?

-Te quiero, papi...

-Yo también te quiero, hijo...

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó con fuerza mientras dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones. Rin bajó a su altura, acarició sus mejillas.

-Perdóname, onegai... es sólo que...

-No importa, Rin... sé que sólo lo estabas protegiendo.

Rin bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Se va a enfriar...

-Sí...

* * *

Rin despertó al escuchar a la bebé hacer ruidos. Vio a Sesshoumaru con la pequeña en brazos pasearse de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-Mira, mi amor... mira a mamá, ya se despertó para darte tu comidita...

Rin sonrió y se acomodó en la cama, Sesshoumaru se acercó con la pequeña y la acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, Rin acomodó a la pequeña.

-Estás bien así?

-Búscame unos almohadones que están al pie de la cama...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó detrás de ella.

-Sessh...

-No te gusta?

-Me encanta...

Rin se recostó de su pecho y lo sintió abrazarla a la vez que la besaba en la sien.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Se quedaron abrazados, viendo a su pequeña comer apacible hasta quedarse dormida nuevamente. Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cuna y volvieron a acomodarse para dormir. Rin se dio vuelta, quedando sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor...

-Dime...

-De verdad lamento la forma en la que actué... fui muy dura contigo sin saber qué pasaba exactamente...

-Rin... si hubiese sido yo, habría reaccionado de la misma forma... olvida eso, onegai... vamos a dormir...

Rin se quedó entre sus brazos, lo besó en el pecho, lo sintió acariciar su espalda.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Aún te parezco sexy?

Sesshoumaru rió tratando de evitar que la pequeña despertara.

-Pero qué pregunta! Me pareces increíblemente hermosa...

-Pero acabo de tener un bebé...

-Mi bebé también, gracias...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz...

Volvió a besarla.

-Por brindarme la dicha de ser padre...

Esta vez estaba sobre ella.

-Por darme una hija tan hermosa como la soñé...

Acaricaba sus caderas.

-Por amarme...

Al separarse del último beso, Rin sonrió y apartando el cabello que caía sobre sus hombros, volvió a besarlo.

-Gracias a tí, mi amor... por devolverme la fe... por borrar mi pasado y disipar la oscuridad que reinaba en mi vida...

Volvieron a besarse, Rin lo sabía excitado, pero también sabía que no se movería si no se lo pedía.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Esto quizás arruine tu ánimo...

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-No estoy usando anticonceptivos...

-No que las mujeres que amamantan no quedan embarazadas?

-Eso es un mito... el doctor me lo advirtió...

Sesshoumaru suspiró hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-Ya ves lo bien que nos fue con los preservativos...

-Lo siento, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, y se acomodó a su lado.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm...

-Sessh... tengo tiempo pensando que tal vez los preservativos no fallaron...

-Rin... tienes una hija de tres meses...

-Mi amor... Si cuentas 36 semanas atrás, en un calendario... sabrás a qué me refiero...

-Rin...

-Hazlo, mi amor... desde el nacimiento de Minna, 36 semanas atrás... el doctor me dijo que estaba muy seguro de la edad gestacional porque el margen de error es de 2 días...

Sesshoumaru tomó su celular y contó como Rin le pidió.

-3... 2... 1... Rin, esa es la fecha del disparo... estaba...

-Y... me puedes decir si recuerdas qué hacíamos apenas una hora antes?

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin y sonrió, ella le asintió.

-Bromeas, verdad?

-No, mi amor... estaba sola, no usaba anticonceptivos... y ciertamente no planeaba hacerte el amor en tu oficina... sólo fui porque te vi tan desolado al conocer a Shippo y pensar que estaba con alguien más, que temí cometieras una locura... así que...

Rin alcanzó por encima de él, la gaveta de su mesa de noche y sacó un preservativo.

-Rin, preciosa... me temo que esos ya no sirven...

-Sessh...

-Tienen como 10 meses en esa gaveta... además, Minna está aquí... me temo que esta noche, sólo vamos a dormir...

Se besaron con ternura y se durmieron abrazados.

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó escuchando la risa de su pequeña, al ver a su lado, vio a Rin sentada en la cama, con la pequeña sobre sus piernas, riendo a sus gracias.

-Rin...

-Lo siento, mi amor... no creí que te despertaría...

-Chilla...

Rin sonrió, besó a su pequeña en la punta de la nariz, Minna rió nuevamente.

-Rin! Quiero dormir!

-Vamos, mi amor, Minna comienza a hacer otras cosas que no son comer y dormir, porqué no lo disfrutas?

-Porque tengo sueño!

Sesshoumaru se tapó la cara con las sábanas.

-Sessh... Sessh... Sesshoumaru...

-Qué?! Rin, dime de una vez!

Minna comenzó a llorar asustada por los gritos. Rin se levantó con la pequeña en brazos.

-Eres un imbécil!

Rin se fue de la habitación con la pequeña. Sin embargo, pasaron los minutos y Rin no podía calmarla, intentó relajarse ella misma, pero no funcionó, la explosión de Sesshoumaru la mantenía pensando en Linus. Sintió que la tocaban y se puso rígida cómo una tabla. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás.

-Lo siento, preciosa... tienes razón... tampoco debí gritarte...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru la hizo darse vuelta y acarició las mejillas de la pequeña, besó con ternura a Rin y cargó a Minna.

-Ven con papá, mi amor... me perdonas? Sí? Perdonas a tu papi tonto?

La pequeña fue calmando su llanto, se quedó tranquila entre los brazos de su padre.

-Rin... de verdad lo siento...

Rin vio a su pequeña, la besó en la cabeza.

-Me ibas a decir algo cuando te ladré como un perro, qué era?

-Lo siento... siempre me ha gustado pasar un rato en la cama por las mañanas jugando con mi bebé... no me había dado cuenta de lo molesto que era para los demás... para tí...

-Rin...

-No lo volveré a hacer...

Rin se fue a la habitación. Seshoumaru se sintió como un verdadero canalla. Y aunque intentó que se olvidara de eso, para el día siguiente, se sintió morir al verla. Rin se levantó y vio a la pequeña despierta.

-Hola, mi amor...

Lo vio dormir y vio a la pequeña.

-No podemos jugar, mi amor... papá está dormido...

La pequeña la veía riendo y esperando que la cargara.

-No, cariño... a papá no le gusta...

Sesshoumaru detrás de ella, hizo un ruido con la boca, Rin gritó asustada. Tanto Sesshoumaru como Minna reían a carcajadas.

-Ay! Pero eres un bruto!

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y sopló en su barriga, Minna rió nuevamente.

-Sessh...

-Olvida lo que pasó... yo no soy nadie para interferir en cómo quieres pasar tu tiempo con los niños... Y tienes razón... es divertido...

* * *

**Meses después.**

Rin está en su consultorio, ve la fotografía de su familia y sonríe para sí misma, continúa escuchando las grabaciones de sus consultas y copiando los datos en la computadora.

-Mama!

-Linus, mi amor! Qué haces aquí?

-Ya acabaste, mama?

-No, cariño... aún no...

El pequeño se subió a sus piernas, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Dónde está mamá?

Sesshoumaru entró con la pequeña en brazos, Minna reía con los brazos abiertos hacia su madre.

-Mi amorcito bello...

Rin la cargó también y al ver a Sesshoumaru, él le tomó una fotografía.

-Sessh!

-Quedó bien!

Se besaron con ternura, Linus rió.

-Te falta mucho?

-Hmm... 3 más...

-Te esperaremos...

-Está bien...

Pero Minna protestó al ver que la separarían de su madre, Rin la calmó y acomodándola entre sus brazos, continuó trabajando. Sesshoumaru la veía concentrada en su trabajo y sonreía para sí mismo, Rin sentía la misma pasión por su trabajo como por su familia y aunque aveces interfería, Rin siempre lograba un buen equilibrio entre ambos.

-Papi, podemos ir a comer pizza y helado?

-Eso lo decide tu mamá, Linus...

-Ma...

-No, Linus, anoche comiste hamburguesas.

-Demo!

-Preciosa... en las pizzerías sirven ensaladas...

Rin lo vio por encima de los anteojos, Sesshoumaru le sonrió un tanto intimidado.

-Cuando me miras así, siento que estoy en el colegio y la directora me está regañando...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Estás loco, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Linus seguía halándole la mano y pidiéndole pizzas y helado para la cena.

-Linus,ya oíste a tu mamá.

-No! Yo no quiero! Yo quiero Pizza!

-Linus, si no te comportas, no habrá pizza por un mes!

El pequeño guardó silencio. Rin continuó trabajando, hasta que lo vio sentado frente a sus pies.

-Linus, párate de ahí!

-Onegai, mama... vamos a comer pizza... prometo ser un niño bueno...

-Rin... La pizza no es tan dañina, si lo piensas... es lo mismo que comerse un pan con queso y tomate, pero más sabroso...

-No deja de ser comida chatarra...

-Vamos, amor... conozco un sitio donde no usan tanta harina blanca... hacen verdadera pizza italiana...

Rin asintió. El pequeño se subió a sus piernas y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Eres la mejor mamá del mundo!

Rin sonrió, acarició sus mejillas.

-Es porque tengo al mejor bebé del mundo...

El pequeño sonrió feliz.

-Ve con papá, mi amor... déjame terminar para que nos podamos ir...

-Hai...

Rin lo vio y vio a Sesshoumaru, sonrió y continuó trabajando. Cuando terminó, cerró todo y vio a Minna que se había quedado dormida.

-Nos podemos ir...

-Genial! Entonces...

-Linus... prefieres tacos o pizza?

-TACO!!! SÍ!!!! TACO! TACO! TACO!

Rin cerró el consultorio riendo a carcajadas, ya su secretaria se había marchado. En el restaurante se encontraron con Inuyasha y Kagome y estaban con la pequeña.

-Hola Aki... Hola, princesita!

La pequeña rió y abrazó a Sesshoumaru, quien la besó en la cabeza.

-Cómo están?

-Estamos bien... acabamos de llegar, aún no hemos ordenado nada... vengan con nosotros...

-Seguros?

-Sí, claro!

* * *

Sesshoumaru salió del baño con una toalla a la cintura y otra secándose la cabeza. Vio a Rin a través del pasillo en la habitación de Minna, la arrullaba en brazos mientras le cantaba para dormirla, dejándose la toalla sobre los hombros, se acercó a ellas, la abrazó desde atrás.

-Mi amor...

-Te notas cansada... qué te parece si yo la duermo?

-No... estoy bien... necesito este tiempo con mi princesita...

-Entonces, te espero en la cama...

-Sí...

-Rin...

Rin levantó la mirada. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo...

Rin le sonrió sin poder decir una palabra, Sesshoumaru besó a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-A tí también, mi amorcito...

Sesshoumaru se fue a la habitación, veía una película cuando Rin entró. Se deslizó sobre él y quitándole el control, apagó el televisor.

-Hm! Preciosa!

-Es hora de desquitármelas...

-Me va a doler?

-Ni un poquito...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus caderas a la vez que ella lo besaba apasionadamente.

-Hm! Preciosa, podrías mal acostumbrarme!

Rin sonrió, sentada sobre él, se quitó la blusa y lo vio prácticamente babear.

-Te gusta algo de lo que ves?

-Me fascinas completita...

Rin rió a carcajadas y se dedicó a saborearlo a sus anchas. Mientras se dirigía a su cintura, Sesshoumaru le dio toquecitos en la cabeza.

-No se vale, preciosa... yo también quiero jugar...

-No... hoy eres el juguete...

-Pero mi amor...

Rin levantó la mirada, volviendo a su rostro, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Me encanta que me llames así...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, deslizó sus manos hasta su trasero y la apretó. Rin rió.

-Vamos, amor, déjame hacerte el amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y la acarició una última vez antes de entregarse a sus besos y caricias, sólo pudo suspirar y gemir ante el placer que le brindaba su mujer.

Rin se movía sobre él, aferrada a sus hombros mientras sentía el placer que provenía de las caricias en su pecho y cuello.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó derramando chocolate sobre su piel, para luego saborearla a sus anchas.

Rin despertó, presa de los fuertes brazos de su marido y sus piernas enlazadas. Con una sonrisa pícara, recordó la noche anterior, acarició suavemente los brazos que la rodeaban y jugó con sus vellos rubios, lo sintió moverse.

-No hagas eso...

-Mi amor...

-Duérmete, Rin...

-Pero yo quiero hacer el amor...

-Preciosa, hicimos el amor 5 veces anoche... no me quedan fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos...

-No tienes ganas?

-Ganas no me faltan, mi amor... pero fuerzas no me quedan...

Rin se dio vuelta y lo besó con ternura.

-Cuando me divorcié de Naraku...

-Rin... en qué quedamos?

-Lo sé, mi amor... pero quiero que sepas esto...

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Juré que nunca más me enamoraría... no de esa manera en la que pareces depender de la otra persona... No de la manera en la que pudiera perder la razón por el dolor que pueda causar ese amor...

-Preciosa...

-Pero te amo, Sesshoumaru... te amo, porque llegaste a mi vida y la llenaste de luz nuevamente... me hiciste volver a creer en mí...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Tú también cambiaste mi vida, Rin... y aunque no olvido a mi hija, ya no me taladra el corazón el haberla perdido... me enseñaste que hay un lugar mejor... donde ella está y no sufrirá nunca...

Tomó la mano sobre su mejilla y la besó en la palma.

-Te amo, Rin...

* * *

Rin apenas abrió la puerta y recibió una lluvia de abrazos.

-Mama!!

-Ma! Ma!

Rin dejó todo a un lado y bajó a la altura de sus pequeños. Linus la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué rico! Mi amor! Déjame saludar a tu hermanita...

-Hai!

Rin cargó a la pequeña que se aferró a su cuello. La besó con ternura a la vez que se dirigía a la habitación.

-Vamos, mi amor...

Linus la siguió, Rin los dejó sobre la cama.

-Mama...

-Dime, mi amor...

-Podemos salir a comer helado?

-Hm! Sí! Pero déjame darme un baño primero, sí?

-Hai...

Después de refrescarse, Rin despachó a la niñera y salió con los niños. En el camino, llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Estoy en una reunión, Rin...

-Qué mal, crees que sea muy larga?

-Me temo que sí...

-Bueno, salí con los niños, te espero en la casa, entonces...

-Está bien...

Mientras caminaban por el centro comercial, con un niño sujeto de cada mano, Rin se sintió mareada, buscó el banco más cercano y se sentó.

-Mami...

-Espera, Linus, no me siento bien...

Rin sentó a los pequeños a cada lado y sujetándolos con fuerza, cerró los ojos.

-Se siente usted bien?

Rin escuchó a Linus decirle que no, abrió los ojos y vio que era un agente de seguridad.

-No puedo ver... me siento mareada...

-Tenemos una enfermería... venga conmigo...

-Mis hijos...

-Estarán bien cuidados...

El agente pidió por radio una camilla y Linus no se separó de Rin en ningún momento, sujetando así mismo a Minna de la mano. Después de unos minutos de reposo en la enfermería y tomarse un jugo, Rin se sintió mejor.

-Linus...

-Cuidé a mi hermanita...

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Mi amor... muchas gracias, oficial...

-No es nada... segura que ya está bien?

-Sí, gracias... quizás es que tenía mucho tiempo sin comer...

-Bueno... pase buena tarde...

-Gracias, igual...

Rin llevó a los pequeños a la heladería y ella misma se comió un suculento banana split y sonrió mientras ideaba un entretenimiento para Sesshoumaru.

Al volver a la casa, Rin se pasó el resto de la tarde con los niños. Apenas acostaba a Minna en su cuna cuando sintió un abrazo desde atrás y un beso en el cuello.

-Sessh...

-Preciosa... intenté llegar antes, pero no pude...

Sesshoumaru bajó la baranda y besó a su pequeña en la mejilla. Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano. Sesshoumaru fue a ver a Linus, al ir a su habitación, vio a Rin salir del baño.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh... hoy cuando salí con los niños me sentí muy mal...

-Sí? Qué sentiste?

-Me sentí mareada y de repente todo se me puso negro...

-Kami, preciosa, debes ir a un médico... pero ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí... un agente de seguridad me asistió y me llevó a la enfermería del centro comercial.

-Me alegro.

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura.

-Porqué no me llamaste?

-No lo pensé necesario, ya estaba bien...

-Sí, pero me hubiera zafado de esos pesados para venir a llenarte de besos antes...

Rin rió aún entre sus brazos, siendo silenciada por sus besos.

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama y ya devoraba la piel de su pecho, como una bestia hambrienta, cuando escuchó una alarma. Rin rió.

-Qué pasa?

-Me dejas ver algo, mi amor?

-Na-ah, lo ves después...

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla, Rin rió y lo convenció de dejarla levantarse. Al cabo de unos segundos, salió del baño.

-Sessh...

-Hm! No me gusta ese tono...

Rin se le acercó. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Sessh...

-Preciosa...

-Estoy embarazada, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Pero... Rin... Minna es muy pequeña, apenas tiene un año y medio...

-Eso no lo controlo yo, mi amor... no estás feliz?

-Sí! Sí... Kami... pero Rin, me preocupa...

Rin tomó sus manos.

-Mi amor, estaremos bien... no va a pasarnos nada...

-Pero...

-No hay riesgo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y halándola sobre él la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa...

* * *

**Tiempo después.**

La familia está reunida en el jardín. Los niños corren por todas partes, jugando con un enorme Husky Siberiano y un Golden Retriever. Inutaisho le hacía gracia a los más pequeños, los tres pequeños reían a carcajadas con sus caras. Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru atendían a la parrilla y las mujeres en la cocina reían a carcajadas, sus risas llegaban a oídos de los demás.

-De qué tanto hablan?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó atendiendo la carne.

-Sólo sé que me beneficia...

-Qué cosa?

-Esas... charlas de mujeres...

Dos pequeños idénticos, se acercaron a la parrilla.

-Papi! papi!

-Guego!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y dejó a Inuyasha a cargo de la parrilla, cargó a los pequeños sobre cada hombro e iban riendo a carcajadas. Después de un rato, las mujeres salieron de la cocina. Rin llevó la ensalada a la mesa.

-Ryu, Dai, Linus, Minna...

-Maya, Kei...

Los pequeños corrieron hacia sus madres quienes los llevaron a lavarse las manos. Daisuke y Ryu corrieron hacia Sesshoumaru otra vez, abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Papa!

-Vamos, vamos a comer...

Rin los vio y sonrió. Los pequeños eran copias al carbón de Sesshoumaru, pero con los ojos de Rin. Minna siguió a los gemelos y fue con Sesshoumaru para comer en el jardín.

-Mami...

-Ve a comer con ellos, mi amor...

Linus movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Rin acarició su cabellera.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Quiero estar contigo...

Rin sonrió y tomando ambos platos se dirigió al jardín, sin embargo, Linus se sentó a su lado. Después de comer, los adultos estaban hablando y poco a poco, los niños se fueron quedando dormidos. Comenzando por Keitaro, que se refugió en los brazos de su madre para dormir.

Ya en la noche, los demás se despidieron y se marcharon. Rin llevaba a Minna en brazos y Sesshoumaru a los gemelos, después de acostarlos, Rin fue a la habitación de Linus, el pequeño permanecía sentado en su cama, Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Qué te pasa, mi amor? Te sientes enfermo?

-No...

-Y entonces?

-Mami... cómo hago para ser especial?

-Cómo así, mi amor?

-Para ti...

-Para mí? Para mí eres muy especial... todos mis hijos son especiales a su manera...

-Pero yo no soy especial... porque Minna es especial porque es niña y Ryu y Dai porque son gemelos...

-Y tú porque eres mi primer bebé... pero eso no es lo que los hace especial... a tí te hace especial el que siempre quieras saber cómo funcionan las cosas... y aunque me molestó que desarmaras mi celular nuevo para ver cómo era por dentro, me gusta que seas tan curioso... pienso que algún dia serás un gran científico o médico...

-En serio?

-En serio, mi amor...

-Pero ellos son hijos de Sesshoumaru de verdad...

Sesshoumaru, que había escuchado todo, decidió interferir.

-Rin... me permites?

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru se setó en el piso, frente a ellos.

-Linus... debes comprender que los papás, queremos a los hijos de la misma manera a todos...

-Demo...

-El que no seas mi hijo como los demás, no hace que te quiera menos, Linus... y si Kami no lo quiera, un día, tu mamá y yo nos separamos, eso no hará que Rin quiera menos a los demás... y eso es porque son mitad y mitad. Kami tomó la misma mitad de mí, que de Rin para crear a nuestros bebés...

Al pequeño se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Linus, mi amor...

-Pero tú te olvidas de mí! Y mami trabaja mucho y yo me quedo solo...

-Linus...

-Yo sé que no puedes venir antes, que estás curando enfermos...

-Linus, perdóname... es cierto que cuando termino de jugar con los gemelos estoy tan cansado que me duermo o hago algo más calmado con Minna...

Rin abrazó a su hijo y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Linus, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Linus, no tienes que llorar...

-Demo...

-Perdóname, Linus...

* * *

Rin intentaba terminar las consultas rápido para llegar a la casa más temprano. Al llegar a la casa sólo escuchó risas. Las siguió y los encontró jugando todos juntos operando. El timbre avisó y Minna perdió.

-No!

-Hola...

-Mami!!!

Linus la abrazó con fuerza. Rin se bajó al piso con los demás y los llenó de besos. Se pasaron la tarde jugando con los pequeños, pero a la vez, compartían miradas y caricias furtivas, anticipando una noche de pasión y amor intenso.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot. Me salio de la nada y como para la semana estaré bastante ocupada, lo publico ahora. Espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
